Los Viajes De Kakashi Hatake
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, se reúnen para entrenar como es costumbre. Y como es costumbre, su viejo maestro llega varias horas tarde. Pero en esta ocasión el peligris justificara su retraso de una forma mas que convincente.


**LOS VIAJES DE KAKASHI HATAKE**

**08-Diciembre-2014**

—¡Dattebayo! ¿Cuánto más va tardar? ¡Ahhh!

—Lo mismo de siempre… ¡Dobe!

—¡Argh! ¡Y con este calor! —El rubio empieza a tirar del cuello de su chamarra al tiempo que hace aire con su otra mano.

—Si te colocarás bajo la sombra en lugar de dar vueltas bajo el rayo del sol sería mejor… ¡Dobe! — Recostado bajo un árbol, el moreno observa con fingida molestia a su compañero.

—_Si ambos se quitaran las camisetas y flexionaran sus músculos sería mejor… ¡Sakura! ¡Que ocurrente eres! _—La peligrosa comienza a sonreír y a babear ante sus propios pensamientos, mientras observa atenta a sus compañeros, recostada en lo alto de una enorme roca.

—Pero en serio… ¿Cuánto más puede tardar? ¡Demonios! ¡Que calor! — El rubio por fin se quita la chamarra quedando solo en camiseta deportiva, ajustada y sin mangas… Los ojos de Sakura parecen brillar ante la escena. —¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un rato? Una práctica ligera para olvidarnos del calor. —El Uzumaki estira sus músculos mientras la joven kunoichi se sienta para observar mejor la situación, sus ojos parecieran querer saltar de no ser porque están pegados a su cabeza.

—¡Hump! No entiendo esa lógica tuya… ¡Dobe!—El azabache se pone de pie, sujeta el cuello de su camisa y tira de ella descubriendo sus pectorales y su abdomen. La boca de la pelirosa se abre repentinamente y su quijada pareciera caer hasta el suelo de no ser por que alcanza a sujetarla con ambas manos. — Solo te recuerdo que yo nunca entreno de forma ligera. —El moreno sonríe a su compañero.

—¡Eso esperaba! —El Uzumaki muestra una escandalosa sonrisa.

Los eternos rivales se colocan en posición de combate, empuñan sus armas y observándose fijamente contraen selectivamente cada musculo de su cuerpo preparándose para atacar. Haruno los observa atenta, con los parpados bien abiertos para no perder detalle de cada una de sus técnicas, observando cuidadosamente las facciones de sus rostros, el dilatar de sus pechos ante cada respiración, el ondular de sus ropas ante la brisa, y principalmente grabando cada detalle de sus musculaturas de su mente… ¡Si! Quizá ella debía prestar más atención al entrenamiento que al cuerpo de sus compañeros, pero lo cierto es que verlos pelear a diario era aburrido para ella, por lo que hace tiempo decidió enfocar su mente en otros intereses.

De pronto el viento pareció esfumarse, las ramas de los arboles guardaron silencio y el césped dejo de mecerse. Sakura notó estos indicios, mas no así sus compañeros, quienes continuaban en su guerra de miradas cual testarudos corderos.

La ojijade observo a su alrededor emocionada. —_¡Si! Ahora el espectáculo será mejor. ¡Yuju!_— Su "yo" interno parecía emocionada, y su "yo" externo parecía estar de acuerdo. La pelirosa siguió observando a su alrededor frenéticamente, finalmente su vista se posó justo en el medio del campo de entrenamiento y su rostro se iluminó. De un salto bajo de la roca y corrió en aquella dirección.

Justo en ese instante, sus dos compañeros dieron el movimiento decisivo y comenzaron su carrera. Con fúricos pasos se acercaban uno hacia el otro, ocultando sus afiladas armas tras sus extendidos brazos, priorizando la carrera, e intentando asegurar la posición central del campo antes que el otro para así dar su golpe inicial y quizá el definitivo. Una historia recurrente que se repetía día con día, donde Sasuke generalmente llegaba primero, y Naruto, reacio a ser derrotado tras el primer golpe, se defendía con firmeza.

Pero hoy la historia pintaba diferente, y se perfilaba para ser uno de aquellos extraños y poco comunes días, en donde ambos llegaban al medio del campo al mismo tiempo, atacando al unísono y logrando que sus metálicas armas chirríen de furia lanzando chispas ante su inevitable contacto.

Quedan pocos metros, paso tras paso los jóvenes ninjas pueden sentir las respiración del otro, preparan su ataque, dan un par de pasos más, sus cuerpos se tensan, sus huesos crujen al comprimir la empuñadura entre sus dedos. Se frenan intempestivamente, pueden sentir la determinación de su enemigo, lanzan su ataque seguros de no fallar, seguros de vencer a su rival de una sola embestida.

De pronto todo se congela… una ráfaga de viento detiene su avance, una nube gris nubla su visión. Ambos sienten como sus brazos son sujetos con firmeza deteniendo sus ataques en un instante y con suma facilidad. No hay tiempo de nada, sus cuerpos están en movimiento y no pueden frenar, así que la inesperada presencia solo los desvía un poco, en direcciones opuestas uno del otro para inmediatamente soltarlos.

Un nube gris se levanta en el medio del campo envolviendo a los guerreros, de inmediato dos meteoros son expulsados, uno azul y el otro naranja, con tal velocidad que es imposible para ninguno de los dos detenerse. Ambos terminan estrellados, uno contra un árbol y el otro contra unos arbustos.

—¡Kakashi! —La pelirosa se acerca emocionada a la misteriosa nube gris.

—¿Ka… Kakashi? —Sasuke y Naruto se levantan con trabajo de sus respectivos lugares de impacto. En principio se muestran confundidos, pero luego se tornan molestos y caminan hacia donde la kunoichi brinca entusiasmada.

—¿Dónde ha estado sensei? ¡Nos tenía preocupados! —La joven sujeta el brazo de su maestro y finge limpiarlo como si estuviera lleno de polvo, lo cierto es que no es así.

—¡Sensei! ¡Donde demonios ha estado! ¿Sabe lo que es estrenar todo el mes con este baka? —El rubio señala molesto a su compañero estirando su brazo y apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¡Y sabe lo que es aguantar todo el mes los berridos de este dobe! —Con los ojos cerrados y doblando el brazo, el moreno señala a su compañero con el pulgar y dándole la espalda.

Kakashi sonríe ante la presencia y entusiasmo de sus alumnos, en especial observa a su joven alumna y sin disimulos posa su mano sobre ella y le acaricia el cabello.

—Lo siento, estuve ocupado todo el mes… ¡Era una misión importante! —El peligris se sienta en el campo cruzando las piernas, sus pupilos hacen lo propio. Sakura se asegura de permanecer cerca de su maestro, abrazando su brazo y recargando su rostro sobre su hombro.

—¿Pero a dónde fue? Lo buscamos por todas partes, preguntamos a todos y nadie sabía nada, incluso pegamos carteles con su nombre. —Naruto metió la mano en sus bolsillos y saco un pedazo de papel arrugado, Kakashi lo tomo y vio dibujado un sujeto medio deforme con trazos de niño de kínder.

—Seguro hiciste tú el dibujo. —Kakashi sonrió.

—No. ¡Fue Sasuke!

—¡A mí no me metas en tus idioteces!

—¡Pero es la verdad!

—Lo cierto es… —La voz de Sakura hace que los jóvenes guarden silencio. —Que estábamos muy preocupados por usted. ¿Dónde estaba sensei? —Los ojos de Sakura soltaron una sincera lágrima… aunque realmente esa es una de las mejores técnicas de actuación que posee la kunoichi.

Por un momento Kakashi cerró los ojos, guardo silencio y luego los observo con seriedad.

—Disculpen muchachos, la verdad es que no pude avisarles. Fue imprevisto y era una misión ultra secreta por lo que nadie en la aldea tenía conocimiento de ello. —

Los jóvenes permanecieron atentos a las palabras de su mentor.

—Todo este tiempo… —El peligris guardo silencio y observo a sus costados rápidamente.—Prometan que guardarán el secreto. —

Los tres jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, intrigados.

—Todos estos días… estuve en misión secreta en… "Francia". Aprendiendo técnicas de infiltración.

—¿Francia? Acaso eso es una aldea. —Naruto se rasca la cabeza y confundido observa a sus compañeros.

—Yo no le creo. —Incrédulo, pero sereno como solo él sabe serlo, Sasuke confronta los ojos de su mentor.

—¡No me diga que estuvo buscando novia! —Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas mientras cubre su boca con una mano y con la otra sujeta tímidamente el chaleco de su sensei.

—¡Es la verdad chicos! Fue una misión de entrenamiento, conocí las mejores técnicas de espionaje.

—Si es así. ¡Entonces pruébelo! —El azabache se incorpora y cruza los brazos de forma retadora.

—¡Si! Enséñenos las técnicas de la aldea de Francia —El Uzumaki se incorpora y cruza los brazos imitando la pose de su compañero.

—Francia no es una aldea ¡Dobe!

—¿No lo es?

—¡Sensei! En verdad no necesita ir tan lejos para buscar novia. ¡Aquí hay mucha gente que lo ama! —"_¡Tonta! ¡Estás hablando de más!" _La inner de Sakura se sujeta las mejillas sonrojada.

—¡Bien! Si insisten, solo necesito un voluntario. —El peligris se incorpora observando a sus alumnos.

—¡Yo! ¡Kakashi! ¡YO! ¡Elíjame a mí! —Naruto brinca alzando la mano y recargándose sobre pelinegro para brincar más alto.

—¡Basta dobe! Es obvio que él requiere alguien de gran talento, no un inútil como tú… comprenderás.

—¡A quien le llamas inútil!

—¡Ja! A quien más que a ti… ¡Inutil!

Kakashi se rasca la cabeza, esperando a que esos dos terminen de discutir pero es obvio que no lo harán. De pronto voltea y descubre a su joven alumna observándolo fijamente y con tristeza. El jounin sonríe y se inclina un poco para estar a la altura del rostro de la joven.

—Tú serás mi voluntaria. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Yo! —El rostro de la joven se sonroja al sentir la cercanía de su maestro. Él nunca la elige para demostrar técnicas nuevas, así que no desaprovechará la ocasión. —¡Si! ¡Acepto!

—¡Ella! ¡PERO SENSEI!

—No hay pero que valga. Y abran bien los ojos que no lo repetiré… —Con su clásica voz de mando el peligris silencia los quejidos de los jóvenes, para luego enfocar su mirada en la joven kunoichi. —¿Estas lista?

—Si sensei, lo estoy… —Nerviosa la pelirosa solo presta atención al rostro de su maestro quien le guiña el ojo.

–Bien. ¡Comencemos! —Inesperadamente el jounin baja su máscara dejando ver su rostro. Todos abren los ojos sorprendidos, Sakura en especial siente que ha visto un ángel.

Sonriente, Kakashi hace una mueca de perversión, alza sus manos y sujeta ambos lados del rostro de su discípula. Sonrojada, sorprendida, está lo observa acercarse lentamente, sintiendo los fuertes dedos de su maestro acariciar sus mejillas. En el fondo los chicos observan sorprendidos la escena, Naruto incluso señala erráticamente con la mano.

En un instante la distancia entre sus bocas se esfumó, sus labios se unieron en un intenso beso. Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el calor de su maestro cubrir sus propios labios… Pero más tardo en cerrar los parpados que en volver a abrirlos, sorprendida ante la entrada intempestiva de un extraño visitante a su boca. Por un momento se asustó al sentir la intrusión entre sus dientes, pero otro inesperado evento distrajo su mente.

Los brazos del peligris rodearon su espalda, en principio solo tiraron de ella para juntar su cuerpo con el de su maestro, pero luego continuaron recorriéndola por completo, de arriba abajo sin ningún recato, incluso se tornaron más atrevidos incursionando debajo de sus prendas y acariciando deliciosamente su fina piel, haciendo salir ligeros gemidos que fueron acallados por la experimentada boca de su maestro.

Las enormes manos de su mentor parecían adquirir un tamaño aun mayor sobre su espalda, recorriéndola por completo de un solo palmo, apretujando sus glúteos con facilidad y levantándola ligeramente por instantes. Sujetando su nuca y aprisionándola para que aquel forajido pudiera entenderse mejor con su propia prisionera. La lengua de su maestro y la de ella, bailaban un estrepitoso pero armonioso vals, recorriendo todos sus recovecos y cambiando de prisión de tiempo en tiempo. Conociéndose mejor a cada instante, jugueteando, persiguiéndose, atrapándose y escapando de nuevo.

Sus labios parecían haber sido predestinados para este momento, toda su vida parecía insignificante comparada en esto. El rostro de su sensei tan cerca, sin máscara, con sus ojos observándola ansiosamente y con su boca besándola frenéticamente, succionándole la vida entera y atrapándola en un maravilloso instante que ella espera nunca termine.

La falta de aire, las miradas penetrantes, o la tierra en su espalda no fueron impedimentos para seguir disfrutando de esa deliciosa lección, pero lamentablemente todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar. Finalmente las caricias se detuvieron, sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se separaron con dificultad. Un delgado hilo mantuvo unidas sus bocas hasta que la distancia fue demasiada y desapareció en el éter del espacio. Sonriente, Kakashi se levantó del suelo donde se encontraban. ¿En qué momento habían llegado ahí? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía y no les importaba. Sakura siguió a su maestro y se incorporó sentándose sobre la yerba, ajusto sus ropas e intento peinarse fútilmente. Al frente de ellos se encontraban un par de jóvenes con los ojos bien abiertos y las bocas caídas hasta el suelo, incluso Sasuke parecía tener un poco de sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

—¡Ejem…! ¡Bien! Esa fue la lección de hoy, si quieren pueden ensayarla entre ustedes. —Dijo el peligris al tiempo que señalaba a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes lo miraban pasmados. —Aunque no les garantizo los mismo resultados.

—¡Ka… Kakashi! ¡Esa… Esa no es ninguna técnica ninja! —Señalo Naruto Exaltado.

—¡Claro que lo es! Y es una de las mejores técnicas para el intercambio de información. Y si me permites debo irme, he escuchado que en Inda existe un libro con los mejores protocolos de interrogación que existe. ¡En cuanto vuelva podríamos ensayarlo! ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! —El peligris le guiña un ojo a su alumna, esta se sonroja de inmediato.

—¡Sensei! ¡Usted no me engaña, esa no es una técnica ninja! —El Uzumaki camina hacia donde se encuentra su maestro.

—¡Si lo es! ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós! —El jounin desaparece en una nube de humo, pero aparece metros más adelante corriendo entusiasmado.

—¡Eh! ¡Sensei! ¡Espere! —El rubio corre tras del mayor agitando su mano.

—¡Hump! Esto es absurdo. ¡Yo me voy! —El Uchiha se aleja caminando lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y totalmente sereno, pero un evidente sangrado en su nariz.

En medio del campo, queda una joven de cabellos rosados, sentada tímidamente. La ojijade acaricia sus labios durante varios minutos para finalmente observar al cielo.

—Los franceses… ¡Son unos genios!

Fin.

—***—

Esta es una idea que hace tiempo quería escribir y por fin lo hice ¡jaja!. Espero les guste y no olviden dejar algún comentario.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
